Episode 3 - Ultra Streaky! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Ultra Streaky" (With a picture of Streaky the Supercat flying as the episode begins with Streaky at the city of metropolis looking for the Super Puppies and Snooky Wookums) Streaky: Krypto!?!?! Krypto!?!?! Yoo-hoo! Krypto!?!?! Where are you? Gee. It's like finding puppies in the haystack! (He uses his See through vision and saw something inside which is really the magic mirror of a gateway to the great valley from inside the laboratory) That must be the gateway portal of a magical mirror to the place called Great Valley inside the Star Labs. I better check this out by myself. (He flew in by sneaking toward the window as he's in the laboratory seeing the magic mirror which is the gateway to the Great Valley) So that's what happened to Krypto and the other Dog Stars. They must've gone through the gateway to see dinosaurs before animals exist. But how? If Krypto and the Dog Stars as puppies can go through the gateway then so can I! Hang on, K-dog! Supercat's coming! (Flies through the entrance as the portal took him toward the place called Great Valley by streaking through the fifth dimension. Then in the Great Valley, Seven Super Puppies known as; The Pup Star Patrol along with the Prehistoric Pals; Lovable Littlefoot, Eager Chomper, Panicky Petrie, Devoted Ducky, Gentle Giant Spike, Responsible Ruby and Sweet But Strong Willed Cera playing the game of Hide and Seek) Ruby: Okay! Everybody ready? Cera: Ready! Chomper: I'm ready to play! Ducky: Oh yes yes yes! Petrie: Likewise! Spike: Eh heh heh heh heh!! Littlefoot: Let's play! (So they all went to hide somewhere as Ruby closes her eyes and started counting) Ruby: One tree star! Two tree star! Three tree star! Four tree star! Five tree star! Six tree star! Seven tree star! Eight tree star! Nine tree star! Ten tree stars! (Turned around and saw that everybody is hiding even The Pup Star Patrol) Ready or not!! Here I come!! (She started to walk around to go look for her friends. Littlefoot and Chomper are hiding behind the rocks. Ducky and Spike are hiding in the bushes. Petrie is hiding up on the tree. And Cera is hiding inside the log. When Ruby kept on looking, She saw that the portal is opened and out came Streaky the Supercat) Streaky: REOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! OOF!!! (Hits the ground of the grass) Ruby: Huh? (Looked around and turned and saw Streaky who just came out of nowhere) I've found you! Streaky: You've found me. Huh? Wait. (Gets up then to Ruby) You're not Krypto. Where am I and how did I get here? Ruby: You're in the Great Valley silly. Streaky: Great Valley. Wow! Nice peaceful place you got there. Puppy Krypto: (Pops up from behind the log) Hey! It's Streaky! (Jumps over the log and so does Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Tusky Husky, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier and Puppy Mammoth Mutt. And Littlefoot and the others came out of their hiding spots) Puppy Brainy Barker: Hello, Streaky. Streaky: Say, pups. Who are your new friends? Introduce me. Littlefoot: Welcome to Great Valley strange orange cat. I am Lovable Littlefoot. Cera: I'm Sweet but Strong Cera. Ducky: I'm Devoted Ducky. Yep yep yep! Petrie: Me name Petrie. Panicky Petrie. Chomper: I'm Eager Chomper. Ruby: I'm Responsible Ruby. And this is Gentle Giant Spike. Spike: (Smiles) Eh heh heh heh heh heh! Streaky: You dinosaurs talk funny in the kiddies sort a way. I'm Streaky. The Supercat of metropolis. Chomper: So what brings you to Great Valley, Streaky? Streaky: I came here looking for Krypto. Puppy Krypto: Well you found me and so do me and my puppy pals. Puppy Hot Dog: Heh. Streaky, you shouldn't be here! Dinosaur World is much too dangerous for cats. They could be scared. Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey. Wait till the others see that Streaky comes to Great Valley. Puppy Tusky Husky: No need to tell. The grownup Dinosaurs are coming back from the herd yes? Puppy Tail Terrier: They'll be honored to welcome you here partner. Littlefoot: It must be grandpa and grandma and my Dad. They should agree that cats comes into our world. Cera: Well my daddy says they don't let threehorns play with these kind of things! Streaky: Say wha? Puppy Brainy Barker: We've all got you to meet the dinosaurs. They are sure to let you too join the adventure here in Great Valley. Grandma Longneck: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Over here, Grandma! (The grownup dinosaurs showed and saw Streaky the Supercat right next to the Prehistoric Pals and The Pup Star Patrol) Petrie's Mother: Oh look! An Orange Cat. Ducky's mother: Where'd he come from? Kosh: Cats are nothing but hairballs! Grandpa Longneck: Now everyone. We'll just need to welcome our guest here in our Valley. That's why we can't judge a cat by the orange fur. Topsy: Longneck! You can't be serious! First there's was Super Puppies, next there was the sky blue kitten now this orange cat creature! Tria: Now, Topsy. Doesn't matter if they're new here. We'll just need to welcome them. Streaky: You dinosaurs talk like grownups. But hey. If you let me stay, I can help you keep an eye out for any scary looking dinosaur from somewhere very far away. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: I'm with Streaky. Puppy Brainy Barker: So do I. Spike: Ehhh. Topsy: Hmph. Aw well. I guess we'll let him join our herd. Streaky: Trust me. You do not want to regret this! (Screech and Thud heard the news from behind the bushes and reported back to Red Claw back to the Mysterious Beyond as we cut to that place) Screech: Red Claw, the strange orange cat like creature just appeared from out of nowhere. Red Claw: Did you say orange cat like creature came to our turf!?! Thud: Affirmative sir. His name is Streaky. And he is the Supercat of metropolis. Red Claw: First there's Super Puppies. Now this Supercat! This will be easy to capture the good dinosaurs to my dinner for supper. Screech, Thud. Take me to the Great Valley. It's time I met this... Streaky the Supercat. Screech: Very good, Sir! Thud: Heading to the Great Valley, Sir! Red Claw: (Laughs evilly. Then he, Screech and Thud walks all the way to the Great Valley leaving the mysterious beyond behind by putting the Sharpteeth in charge of everything as we cut back to the Great Valley with the Prehistoric Pals and The Pup Star Patrol along with Streaky and Snooky Wookums who is setting up the video cam with his toy mouse) Snooky Wookums: (Setting up the video cam by his toy mouse as it comes on) Come in, Mechanikat! We're calling to you from the Great Valley! I've hooked on to the video cam outside. Pretty soon the Great Valley will be protected by Red Claw the scary dinosaur ever from you. Mechanikat: Good. I'm coming close to that place. And then... the Dog Stars would be stuck as young puppies. Snooky Wookums: One more thing, your cranky-ness. They've got more power by holding the Sky Color Stones. Mechanikat: Sky color stones? Don't you mean rainbow stones. How did they get even stronger? Snooky Wookums: The dog stars are with the great valley dinosaurs all the time and are in good hands with me and Supercat. Mechanikat: It won't be long now till everyone in metropolis are in the great valley. I'll be coming here to see if everything okay real soon. And, Agent Snooky. Make sure you keep an eye on my puppies. Snooky Wookums: Roger! Agent Snooky/Nanny Wookums out! (The video cam turns off again before Cera saw him talking to the toy mouse) Cera: Talking to a toy mouse again, eh? Snooky Wookums: Uh... I dunno what you are talking about. Streaky: I wonder if he's up to something. Ducky: Where could we get one of these toys? Snooky Wookums: Back in the place called metropolis. There's a toy store there for the puppies to play with. Petrie: Toys fun! Even me snuggling stick. Ruby: If I know Snooky, Toys mice could be very playful and really fun. And not that scary. Puppy Krypto: No problem-o! We know where metropolis toy store is. Back in our town in the city of metropolis. That way we can all play together all the time. Streaky, you look after the prehistoric pals. We'll be back before the down beat. (And as the portal opens The Pup Star Patrol ran back inside the portal all the way back to metropolis to get to the metropolis toy store to buy some toys to play with) Chomper: They're they go. Streaky: So I'm charge of you dinosaurs huh? Littlefoot: Uh-huh. Perhaps we should keep an eye out for any scary and dangerous things. Streaky: Like what? (Cut back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud who are now in the Great Valley where no good dinosaur are around and are away to get some green food) Red Claw: So where are they, Screech and Thud? Screech: The orange cat like creature are with the Prehistoric Pals, sir and while the Super Puppies are away we can feast! Red Claw: Be patient. Tonight we will strike while it hits the moonlight circle of the night! Thud: Indeed, sir! (Cut to the other side of the Great Valley with Ruby teaching Streaky) Ruby: So, Streaky. You're a superhero. And you can fly just like Krypto. And every single superpower you have. Streaky: It's true. Ruby: Once you have your powers that came to you, Learn to use them for the never ending fight against evil. You can save us from Red Claw and his band of Fast Biters. Streaky: Not to worry. I can handle any kind of giant monsters like Red Claw. (Flies toward the log and lifts it up with his enhanced strength) After all, you can call me Ultra Streaky! I'm as strong as Krypto! Ruby: Good! Song: "Be Ultra Strong" Ruby: (Singing) Fill your body big with air And you'll let it go from there Lift your log with your paws that your feeling strong today. Be ultra strong! Be like a big threehorn. Ducky: (Singing) Oh! Strong like Puppy Krypto? Ruby: (Singing) Yes! Strong as strong as he can be! Ducky: (Singing) Streaky's Ultra Strong! Streaky: (Lifts up a very big log) Catchy! I like it! Ruby: (Singing) Let's give it one more try! Stand up straight, now don't be shy Being strong will make you proud. Let it sing out loud! Ducky: (Singing) Be Ultra Strong! Ruby: (Singing) Now he's Ultra Strong! Ducky: (Singing) Be like a big, Spiketail! Ruby: (Singing) Really, really strong! Ducky: (Singing) Strong like a Longneck! Ruby: (Singing) Be like a strongest strong! Ducky: (Singing) Strong as strong can be. Be Ultra Strong! Ruby and Ducky: (Singing) ''You're Ultra Strong! ''(Song ends as Streaky puts down the really big log) Streaky: Whew! You dinos sure do know how to sing a song. You know... I use to be a terrible singer when I tired to rescue Krypto from Mechanikat in his spaceship. Cera: Singing is only for us dinosaurs of the Great Valley. Snooky Wookums: Shh. Here comes the Dog Stars! (The Pup Star Patrol comes back by going out through the time portal as they all got the puppy toys they wanted to play with) Puppy Krypto: Okay, guys. We've got em all! Puppy Brainy Barker: These are all the puppy toys we can all find! Puppy Hot Dog: We can hear your singing by coming through the gateway you know. Puppy Bull Dog: Blimey. That song remind me of you Prehistoric Pals to learn patients and friendship. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: They're right you know. While we put Streaky in charge of you, we got some way past cool toys we could play with. Puppy Tusky Husky: Like a bouncy bouncy ball I've got! Puppy Tail Terrier: Y'all wanted to play with us and are puppy toys? Chomper: Sure! What more can go wrong at a time like this? (Cut back to the other side of the Great Valley as Red Claw, Screech and Thud headed back to the Mysterious Beyond as we cut to that place) Red Claw: The Super Puppies have returned with their toys to play with. It won't be long now till night will fall. Then tonight we must strike with at least one hour. All the sharpteeth will be upon at our grip of power. Screech and Thud: Very good, Sir. All Sharpteeth: ROARS!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where The Pup Star Patrol play with their puppy toys before Streaky told his side of the story to the Prehistoric Pals) Streaky: And then there is the time where I took my fan club to the field trip to Ace the Bat-Hound's secret lair before we run into The Bad News Birds. Ducky: Weren't you hurt ed? Streaky: Nope. Thanks to my nephew's quick thinking The Bad News Birds are put back in the metropolis zoo. For good. Petrie: Sounds very brave! Cera: As if. Puppy Brainy Barker: Grownup Dinosaurs are coming back! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: I wonder what they would say about Streaky being here. Puppy Tail Terrier: No way he could ever leave the Great Valley. Spike: Uh-uh! Petrie's Mother: We decided... To welcome the Supercat to the great valley. Every dinosaur respects you to be inspired. Puppy Bull Dog: Ho-oh! Looks like Streaky can stay mate! Puppy Krypto: All right! Way past cool! Puppy Hot Dog: Thank yous, Dinosaurs! Puppy Tusky Husky: Si-mag-na-feet! Topsy: But that doesn't mean I'm not suppose to like him. Ducky's Mother: We can use another hero to keep our children safe from Sharpteeth. Streaky: I'm a Supercat! I can handle anything! Especially Sharpteeth! Grandpa Longneck: It's time for bed now, Little ones. We have a long day to go before we keep you safe. Littlefoot: Okay, Grandpa. All Seven Super Puppies: Awwwwww! Okay! (So they did. That night we cut to them sleeping next to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby while Streaky the Supercat sleep perfectly on the rock. And Snooky Wookums hooked onto the video cam to his toy mouse calling in Mechanikat again) Snooky Wookums: (Whispers) Come in, Mechanikat. It appears Streaky here is staying in the Great Valley with your puppies and the Prehistoric Pals. Mechanikat: Hmmm... How nice and easy for me to have some peace and quiet without Superdog and Supercat to protect the city of metropolis. Snooky Wookums: And they'll be safe here in this prehistoric place with me once we get rid of Red Claw the biggest and meanest dinosaur ever in The Mysterious Beyond, your worthshipness. Mechanikat: Excellent, Agent Snooky. And today will be the day that Dog Stars would stay in the Great Valley and I as their Pappy would be ruling all of Great Valley. Do you have the flag? Snooky Wookums: Yup. It's right here on the tip of my paws. Don't you worry, Mechanikat. They'll save Great Valley all right... by you. Agent Snooky/Nanny Wookums out. (The video cam stops as it turns back to a toy mouse. On the other side, Red Claw, Screech and Thud are getting ready to attack along with the rest of the sharpteeth and the sharpteeth flyers) Red Claw: (Laughs evilly) It won't be long for now. Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks (They all fly to attack the whole Great Valley as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where all seven prehistoric pals and The Pup Star Patrol are sleeping peacefully but all of a sudden they all woke up as they heard a sound coming this way toward the Great Valley. They all got scared as they run toward Streaky by waking him up so early) Cera: Wake up! Wake up! Streaky: What is it? I'm trying to take a catnap here. Ducky: It is the Sharpteeth flyers! Snooky Wookums: The what...? All Grownup Dinosaurs: (Began to run away from the sharpteeth flyers) LOOK OUT!!!!! Chomper: They're gonna eat us all!! Littlefoot: Everybody... RUN!!! (He, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike. Chomper and Ruby ran away from the sharpteeth flyers and even the sharpteeth) Puppy Krypto: No prob! We'll take care of these guys that are scaring you off so easily! Puppy Bull Dog: Let's go this, governor. (Grows his horns) Puppy Tusky Husky: (Grew his sharptooth) I'm ready! Puppy Hot Dog: (Rage of anger in his body) They're really starting to make me boiling mad!!! (Grunt) Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks (They all flew down toward The Pup Star Patrol) Puppy Krypto: Come at us with your best shot, Sharpteeth! (The Sharpteeth Flyers do so before The Pup Star Patrol charges right into them by holding their Sky Color Stones in their paws powering them up) Sharpteeth Flyers: Squawks Puppy Krypto: (Takes a deep breath and blows by using is enhanced super breath blowing all the sharpteeth flyers away) Puppy Hot Dog: (Uses his Flamethrower at the Sail Blacked Sharptooth burning him) Puppy Bull Dog: (Charges the Meanest Sharptooth with his horns) Take that, Sharptooth! Puppy Tail Terrier: (Lasso his long tail and yanks Cool Gray Sharptooth tripping him by grabbing it's foot) Yee-haw! Puppy Tusky Husky: (Drills the Red Sharptooth's foot) Red Sharptooth: in pain Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Hey you, Mountain Sharptooth! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?! (Grows into a very large round ball shadowing the Mountain Sharptooth) Like me!!! (Bumps the Mountain Sharptooth with her roundest body all the way toward the tree knocking it down) Puppy Brainy Barker: Almost got em all! (Uses her brainwaves against the Green Sharptooth lifting it up and smacking all the sharpteeth down) Littlefoot: Come on, puppies! Let's move! Puppy Krypto: Whatever you say, Littlefoot! Outta here! (Flies off by catching up to The Prehistoric Pals as Snooky Wookums and the other six super puppies catches up to them too. They all run up toward the rocky mountains where they see many many rocks to knockdown) Streaky: Hey, tough and scary dinosaurs! Now that we've got your attention, we got some rocks to dump on you for good actually! (Pushed all the biggest rocks with his enhanced strength squashing all the Sharpteeth and the Sharpteeth Flyers) All Sharpteeth: ....... (Faints) Red Claw: Screech! Thud! What happened! Thud: It appears the Supercat here has the same ability as Superdog, sir. Screech: There's nothing us sharpteeth can do with all these big rocks crushing them all. Red Claw: Call them back! NOW!!!!! Screech and Thud: Yes sir! (Do so as all the Sharpteeth and Sharpteeth Flyers comes back to Red Claw, Screech and Thud's side as they all got scared and run off back to the mysterious beyond where they came from) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Streaky: Yeah you better run, Sharpteeth! And don't come back! Snooky Wookums: What was that all about? Puppy Krypto: You should've seen Streaky here, Nanny Wookums. He pushed all the biggest rocks crushing them with his enhanced strength. Snooky Wookums: What do you know. Supercat's got himself stronger too. Streaky: That I am, Snooky. That I am. Mr. Thicknose: Now to seal off the biggest rocks by closing the hidden canyon cave once and for all. Grandma Longneck: Agreed. (Cut to the next day where Mr. Thicknose and Topsy pushed the biggest rocks toward the hidden canyon cave closing it before The Pup Star Patrol, Snooky Wookums and Streaky ask a question to the grownup dinosaurs) Puppy Bull Dog: We're confused, mate. Why would the sharpteeth want with the Great Valley anyway? Puppy Hot Dog: And why can Red Claw want with our Prehistoric Pals anyway? Grandpa Longneck: No one knows when Red Claw and the fast biters would plan another attack here in the Great Valley. That's why we have to seal this here hidden canyon cave that way no one's getting in. Not even our children are going to the Mysterious Beyond. Streaky: Works for me! Snooky Wookums: Well that was settled. You all heard what Mr. Apatosaurus said, puppies and dinos. We must stay out of the mysterious beyond of what the other grownup dinosaurs said. Besides I would go there if I were you. I'm just a little kitten who was fear of scary Sharpteeth. Puppy Brainy Barker: It's okay, Nanny. You'll go in there when you feel like it. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: She's right. (And all seven super puppies, the prehistoric pals, Streaky and Snooky Wookums go back to where they sitting on the spot before we cut back to the mysterious beyond) Red Claw: Lucky Orange Cat!! You win today, Super Puppies. But this time you won't be so lucky once we eaten all of your prehistoric pals for dinner. One day! Screech: Sheesh what a stubborn sharpteeth. Thud: Yeah. We could have had them too you know. (Fade to black as we end this episode) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts